


Leave Me Alone

by justawritter



Series: Fairytale [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawritter/pseuds/justawritter
Summary: A rejection turns into petty revenge. Suddenly, Newt’s secret crush becomes an unhealthy obsession.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Reader
Series: Fairytale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909600
Kudos: 16





	Leave Me Alone

“I-I like you!” Nicole stuttered as she confessed her feelings toward her co-worker.

Newt chuckled nervously. “I like you too, Nicole. You’re a great person to work with.”

She sighed. “No, not like that… I like you- more than a friend. More than a colleague. I love you, Newt.”

“O-Oh… I’m sorry… Nicole… I don’t feel the same. Hope we can still be great colleagues.” He said, scratching the back of his head.

“I-Is it something I-”

“Newt! Ready for lunch?” a voice called out from the door of his office.

Newt and Nicole looked in the direction of where the voice came from. “(Y/N)!” He cheered, mentally thanking her for saving him from an awkward situation. “I’m ready! Sorry Nicole, maybe we can discuss the Erumpent issue another time.” He said to Nicole before walking briskly to (Y/N).

**•✦.✧.☾.✧.✦•**

It was the annual Ministry of Magic’s Christmas Gala. Members of all departments and their dates were allowed to attend. With Newt and (Y/N) being friends since their Hogwarts years and attending parties together, this Gala was no different.

After the first waltz, (Y/N) went over to the refreshment table to get them drinks. When it was her turn, she saw Nicole standing by the champagne area.

“Oh, hello! Aren’t you Newt’s assistant? I’ve only met Bunty!” (Y/N) smiled. 

“Oh, no. I’m just his colleague…” Nicole said, pouring out a glass. 

“Why are you working at the party?” (Y/N) asked, taking the first glass. 

Nicole shrugged, “Here I can stay on the sidelines and not interact as much as a Ministry Gala demands. Plus, I get to hear all the gossip.”

“Interesting, but I’m not here to judge.” She said, but turned her attention to Newt, making sure he wasn’t feeling too awkward. (Y/N) always knew that Newt didn’t like being in social situations for too long.

As (Y/N) was distracted, Nicole had spilled a couple of drops of a potion into the second glass. She smiled and (Y/N) turned back to get Newt’s glass. “Well, thank you, Nicole.”

Nicole grinned. “No problem! You have a nice evening~!”

(Y/N) had a bad feeling about her, but brushed it to the side. When she returned she gave Newt the tampered glass. “Merry Christmas, Newt.”

“Merry Christmas, (Y/N)” Newt replied as they drank their glasses.

**•✦.✧.☾.✧.✦•**

It was the third time that week that (Y/N) had been receiving strange letters. Wrapped and decorated elegantly, they had this familiar scent, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She opened them all, but she never got around to reading them. 

Why would someone continue sending her love letters? Sure she was a hopeless romantic, but she didn’t have time for a relationship. She was busy with her Auror duties. If anything, (Y/N) had never met anyone that would ever consider showering her with all of these romantic gestures. 

From then on, the letters were growing into a small pile by the corner of her room and eventually turning into a huge pile. Eventually, letters weren’t the only things that she’d receive, but bouquets of beautiful sunflowers at her doorstep nearly every week. Although she loved sunflowers, these gestures were getting out of hand. A few weeks had turned into months and it seemed like her secret admirer wouldn’t stop. 

**~*~*~**

When (Y/N) arrived at the Ministry Headquarters, she quickly made her way to the lift, greeting those in the directory booth. She swiftly made her way onto the lift, squeezing herself between the others. Arriving on the second floor, she got off and made her way to Theseus’ office. She needed to talk to her “situation” with someone she trusted.

The identity of the gift giver and letter sender clouded her thoughts, she bumped into someone. “Sorry-”

“Careful there, (Y/N)!” said the voice. 

She looked up to see Theseus- just the person she needed to see. “S-Sorry Thes! I just have a lot on my mind right now.”

“Thinking about me, hm?” Theseus playfully nudged her with his elbow. “I know, I’m a total catch.” He smirked.

(Y/N) laughed softly. “I’d rather be kissed by a dementor.”

“Oh, you wound me.” He said dramatically, placing his hand over his chest. 

She smiled at him. “Hmm… If you were just a bit more attractive, then maybe I’d fall in love with you.” She teased. And just like that, she was distracted. Her secret admirer was pushed to the back of her mind.

He let out a soft chuckle and ruffled her hair. “Us? Dating? The Ministry would be over the moon.” He replied with a grin.

(Y/N) let out a soft squeak and pulled away from his hands, shooting him a glare. “Not the hair! Besides, we’re better off like this. Dating within the same field causes unprofessionalism.”

“Funny, Victoria gave me the same response.” He commented. “You two are so alike, yet so different at the same time.”

“So it seems to me that you have a thing for us bird brains” She teased, tapping her temple softly.

“Shove off, (L/N). Now come on, we have things to do today.”

**~*~*~**

Unbeknownst to them, there was the presence of envy that overlooked the two. Muttering a few colorful words under his breath, Newt walked back into the lift, taking it to the Beasts Division.

Newt had this sudden feeling of hate towards his brother. Not only was he socially awkward and was jealous of Theseus’ ability to talk his way into things, but Newt also loathed his presence when they would ever be in the same room. Besides, Theseus was everything Newt was but so much more outgoing. He was a huge charmer and quite the gentleman. How could Newt compare to his War Hero, Head of Auror Office of a brother?

He sighed as his thoughts drifted from work to thoughts of her. 

_(Y/N) and Newt were walking down the halls from Professor Dumbledore’s class, heading over to the library. They were talking about the day’s class- they got to learn about Boggarts. She shivered. “Ah shoot. I forgot my robe in his class,” (Y/N) mumbled, rubbing her upper arms._

_Newt looked at her, quickly removed his robes, and placed his robes over her shoulders. She quickly looked up at her Hufflepuff friend, “Newt! But you’ll get cold!”_

_He let out a soft chuckle. “You know, for a Ravenclaw, you’re quite forgetful.”_

_(Y/N) blushed, “D-Don’t you start, Newton!” She stuttered._

_“Besides, it looks better on you than it did me.” He said, giving her a charming smile._

_Oh, how he loved it when she was flustered. (Y/N) was usually the type to not show vulnerability. It seemed like Newt (and Victoria) were the exception. It gave him a feeling of butterflies. ‘Only if you knew how much I liked you…’ He thought._

**•✦.✧.☾.✧.✦•**

The clock chimed six, signaling to everyone in the building that it was time to go home. While others began to pack up and leave, (Y/N) was still working in her office. Being the diligent and hard worker she was, Travers entrusted her with a few more pages of paperwork to do. She wasn’t able to say no, which wasn’t great news as she and Victoria were planning to go out for dinner that night.

(Y/N) sighed, but suddenly an idea popped into her head.

Peeking out of her office, she looked towards Theseus’ office. His lights were still on. _‘Perfect.’_ She quickly made a beeline to the doorway, paperwork in hand. “Oh Theseus, my darling, I wanted to ask you a favor ~”

Theseus, who was almost done with his paperwork, looked up at her. “Yes, my love. What is it?” He cooed, playing along with her act.

(Y/N) smiled and sauntered over, placing her paperwork on his desk. “I just want you to finish off some of my paperwork since I need to be home before six-thirty! You know Victoria is with her “Early is on time, On time is late” spiel.” And with that, she swiveled around and Disapparated.

He groaned and buried his face in his hands for a moment. “Why can’t you spend more time with me? I’d take you out to dinner…” He murmured, lingering his longing gaze at the empty doorway where she previously stood. “If our playful banter will get you to smile at me like that every time I do it, then I’ll do it.”

Once he was done with the last report, he stretched his limbs out, causing a few satisfying pops to sound down his spine. Standing up and hunching over, he placed a hand on his lower back and caressed it with a dejected expression. “I really need a holiday,” He muttered. 

Theseus extended a sigh that passed through his lips and glanced back to the litter of papers to organize them in order. By then it was already half-past seven, which urged Theseus to hurry and leave to go home. He threw on his long coat and buried his hands in the large pockets before leaving his office. 

As he walked down the hall, he bumped into Newt. “Ah, Newt! Sorry about that." 

Newt said nothing and adjusted his coat.

"Newt? What are you still doing here?” Theseus questioned, being treated with a long period of silence as a response. “Hey, are you listening to me?”

“I just came to see if (Y/N) was still here,” Newt replied.

“Oh.” Theseus paused. “She left almost two hours ago. She and Victoria had plans.”

 _‘It’s always him and Victoria…’_ He thought, avoiding his brother’s gaze.

Theseus furrowed his brows. “Newt are you okay…?”

“You know I never liked you as a brother. For Merlin’s sake, I hate you. Especially since you act so chummy with (Y/N).” He muttered, words dripping with venom.

All Theseus could do was watch in complete shock and confusion as his brother walked away.

**~*~*~**

(Y/N) hugged Victoria goodbye, making sure she was out of view before going back to the comfort of her flat. Shutting the door with a click, she walked back to the sofa and plummeted down onto the cushion. The wall clock showed ten-thirty. Maybe she should have let Victoria stay the night. 

_**KNOCK KNOCK** _

She looked at the door in confusion. Who would want to visit her at this time of the night? Getting up from her seat, she walked to the door. (Y/N) opened the door to see her Newt. 

“Hey, Newt! What brings you here?" 

He just stared at her for a while.

She knitted her brows together and waited for him to reply. “Just wanted to see you, that’s all…”

“Come in, take a seat.” (Y/N) moved to the side, letting Newt in.

Newt slowly walked in and settled down on the couch, setting his case down on the ground.

(Y/N) closed the door and sat on the opposite end of the couch. “Did you want water? Tea?”

Still no response from him. 

She looked at him. He was acting so… weird. “Newt, are you-”

“I love you, (Y/N).” He said suddenly, turning his attention to her.

“I- What?” She replied, shocked.

“I always have. Since Hogwarts!” He let out a chuckle. “But you know… You were always with Victoria… And when Leta came along you went off and ditched me for Victoria, again! You became a Prefect, but you really should’ve been Head Girl. You deserved it more than Victoria. Aren’t you so tired of living in her shadow?” Newt ranted.

It took a moment for her to process what he was saying. Some of the things didn’t make any sense. And they were definitely out of character. “Newt. Are you okay? Should I call Theseus?”

“It really hurts whenever you call his name…” He said, moving closer to her side of the couch. “And not mine." 

Still recovering from the shock, (Y/N) sat there in silence. This wasn’t her Newt.

"Why do you like Theseus so much?” He murmured through a dejected tone, finally sitting next to her. “You’re always smiling and flirting with him. Is he so much better than me?” He gently took her hand in his. “I don’t want to be second best anymore.“

"I’m so sorry that you’ve been through all that,” She replied softly. “I did always wish that you were noticed more often…”

“R-Really?!” Newt chimed, a complete 180 from the way he was acting just seconds ago.

“Yes, Newt. I’ve always loved you…” She whispered, playing along with his fantasy. Though, she really did love him.

“Oh (Y/N). That means we can finally be together.” He cooed.

(Y/N) discreetly reached for her wand. “Of course, Newt, but first you’ll have to forgive me.”

Newt tilted his head to the side, “What do you mean?-”

She quickly pointed her wand at him, “Somnium.”

**•✦.✧.☾.✧.✦•**

After heavy investigation, Nicole’s plan of spiking Newt’s drink with Amortentia had been exposed.

Theseus, Victoria, (Y/N), and Nicole were in Theseus’ office, confronting her about it.

“It was successful, but why was Newt acting so hostile instead of the usual bubbly infatuation?” (Y/N) asked.

“Because she had different intentions. Usually, when someone gives another person Amortentia, it’s because they want that person to love them… Nicole gave it to Newt as a plot of petty revenge.” Victoria informed. 

“You know what, I hated all of you anyway!” Nicole spat out.

Victoria scoffed, crossing her arms as she made her way to Nicole. “Your mean girl attitude won’t get you anywhere, Miss Hutchinson…”

Theseus looked at her. “You will report to the Head of the Beast Division immediately. They will deal with you.” 

**~*~*~**

It had been a month since the Amortentia wore off. Newt was completely ashamed of his actions and traveled to who knows where. (Y/N) sighed. She didn’t blame him for his obsessive behavior. He was under the influence of a potion he wasn’t consented into consuming.

(Y/N) loved him more than anything. She didn’t need Amortentia or any other love potion to know that. So she did what she always did and wrote him a letter.

_My Dearest, Newton…_


End file.
